dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
James Gordon
Commissioner James Worthington "Jim" Gordon (ジェームズ・ワージントン・“ジム”・ゴードン, Jēmuzu Wājinton "Jimu" Gōdon), is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is the police commissioner of the GCPD, and one of Batman's greatest allies outside the hero community. He was a stern and moral officer, Gordon initially tries to struggle on hope of protecting Gotham when sees just how corrupt it is with a majority of the police department answering to the mob. He finds new strength to maintain hope though in the appearance of Batman, who he soon begins to work with to finally clean up the streets of Gotham and give it the peace that it was overdue to have for decades. Throughout their partnership, Gordon and Batman not only face organized crime and random violence, but a variety of new threats to Gotham with the emergence of several villains with their own designs for the city. "I keep asking myself why I let him go. And I now know, the truth is I chose to because of you believe in him. I don't know... They put me in charge of a station full of both good and bad cops. And I can't change them - any more than I can change this damn city... Or at least that's what I used to think. But maybe I... HE can give them something to believe in." :—James Gordon, to Barbara about Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jonathan Banks (English), Kiyomitsu Mizuuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) :Voice actor (Younger): Jim Meskimen (English), Rokurō Naya (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Police Commissioner James W. Gordon dedicated his career to cleaning up the corruption in the Gotham City police department, a goal he has come a long way towards accomplishing. He has been equally tough on crime, and in the pursuit of making Gotham City safe for all its citizens, Gordon has forged an alliance with Gotham's other top crime fighter, the mysterious vigilante known as Batman. Appearance James Gordon is a slim adult male with short brown hair and a mustache. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 0" (1.83 m) * Weight: 175 lbs. (80 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * GCPD ** John Blake ** Ellen Yin - Successor. * Justice League ** Iron Machine - Ally. ** Team Superman *** Superman - Ally. *** Supergirl - Ally. ** Bat Family *** Batman - Long-time friend and trusted ally. ** Wonder Woman - Ally. ** Flash - Ally. ** HalGreen Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Shazam - Teammate. ** Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** Black Canary ** Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Atom ** Doctor Fate ** Zatanna ** Swamp Thing * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing - Ally. ** KStarfire - Ally. ** Raven - Ally. ** Cyborg - Ally. ** Blue Beetle - Ally. ** Firestorm ** Beast Boy - Ally. ** Static Shock * Lucius Fox - Ally. * Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. * Rachel Dawes - Ally; deceased. * Autobots Family * Peter Gordon (father, deceased) * Frank Gordon (uncle, deceased) * Barbara Gordon (wife; deceased) * Batgirl/Oracle (daughter) * Red Robin (son-in-law) * James Gordon, Jr. (son) Neutral * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Mr. Freeze Rivals Enemies * League of Assassins ** Rā's al Ghūl ** Talia al Ghūl * Scarecrow - Enemy. * Joker - Enemy. * Penguin * Riddler - Enemy. * Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Ally turned enemy. * Bane - Enemy. * Poison Ivy * Steppenwolf - Enemy. * Deathstroke Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Firearms: Even to his late age, James Gordon is a skilled expert marksman with a firearm. * Law: * Leadership: As commissioner of the GCPD, Gordon commands complete loyalty of his men for being the only un-corrupt cop to take the position. Gordon cares about his men, calling them off when he deems it too dangerous for anyone other than Batman to take the fight to the bad guys. * Swordsmanship: James is able to defend himself against Ra's al Ghul's assassins. * Medical Science: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Gordon has aided Batman in combat before. Batman himself commented that Gordon is a skilled fighter. ** Boxing: * Indomitable Will: James fought against the effects of the Alice virus along hours until being cured; and,in a later event, broke free of the Scarecrow's Fear Toxin just by himself. * Investigation: First seen as a Captain, Gordon must have had good investiation skills to have reached that rank despite the constant harassment he received from his corrupt co-workers. * Weapon Proficiency: * Political Science: Gordon became mayor of Gotham after retiring. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Glock 18: Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Batman'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Gotham City Police Department Etymology * External links * James Gordon Wikipedia * James Gordon DC Database * James Gordon Batman Wiki * James Gordon YJ WIKI * James Gordon Arkham Wiki Notes & Trivia * James Gordon first appeared in Detective Comics #27. (May 1939). * Although he never admits it outright, numerous instances imply that Gordon knows Batman's identity but refrains from pursuing any action due to how much the city needs the vigilante. * James also knows that his daughter, Barbara Gordon, was the first Batgirl, however, it is unknown whether he knows she is now the superhero networker; Oracle, though it is assumed that he does. He often compares his daughter's time as Batgirl with the current actions of the Huntress. * During his retirement from the force, Gordon taught criminology at Gotham University. * James Gordon has a heart condition, which he contracted after a lifetime of cigarette smoking. He has since quit but occasionally relapses in times of stress or as an excuse to go to the top of the GCPD building. * 5:00 every morning, James Gordon takes a walk through Gotham. Gordon also took up practicing Tai Chi before the walk following his near-fatal shooting. * James Gordon uses the Liverpool hair style. Category:Males Category:DC Universe Characters